Ma Marionnette
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Nami, kunoichi de Suna et Chiyo accompagnent l'équipe de Konoha pour le sauvetage de Gaara, seulement tout ne risque pas de se passer comme prévu... Désolée, je suis nulle pour les résumés '


**Nami x Sasori**

* * *

><p><strong>MA MARIONNETTE<strong>

RESUME:

Nami, ninja de Suna et cousine de Rock Lee étudie pour devenir ninja médical auprès de Chiyo, un jour le kazekage du village se fait capturer par Akatsuki en défendant son village. Suna attends les renforts de Konoha tandis que le frère ainé du kazekage est partit à la poursuite de ses ravisseurs, Nami sera envoyée avec Chiyo accompagner l'équipe de renfort de Konoha dans le sauvetage du kazekage, ils arriveront trop tard, Chiyo, Sakura et elle affronteront le nukenin de Suna, mais rien ne se passera comme prévu...

Personnages principaux:

**Nami Midori:** cousine de Rock Lee, 17 ans, ninja médical de Suna maitrisant le taijutsu à la perfection, elle ne peut utiliser le ninjutsu ni le genjutsu, elle est de nature sympathique, calme, réfléchie, et impatiente, elle n'a pas peur de l'inconnu et n'hésite pas à exprimer ses émotions contrairement aux règles du shinobi. Elle est toujours enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller s'entrainer et n'aime pas perdre son temps en explications. En combat elle est extrêmement rapide, tout comme son cousin.

**Sasori Akasuna**: membre d'akatsuki, 19 ans, il est le petit-fils de Chiyo, c'est le marionnettiste le plus doué qui soit, il possède une collection de 298 marionnettes de combat, de nature introverti et peu patient, il n'aime pas faire patienter les autres, ni afficher ses sentiments, il se promène toujours dans Hiruko, sa marionnette fétiche. Pour lui l'art est une chose éternelle, tout comme ses marionnettes. Dans ce one shot, Sasori a quitté Suna 7 ans auparavant et il est bel et bien humain, il possède un clone marionnette.

**Deidara:** membre d'Akatsuki, 19 ans, c'est un adepte de l'art éphémère, ses techniques sont principalement basées sur des explosifs d'argiles prenant la forme de sculpture animale quand il les fait fusionner avec son chakra à l'aide des bouches situées dans ses paumes. Plutôt arrogant et quelque peu coléreux, il sait également se montrer sympathique envers les personnes qu'il respecte, dont Sasori avec lequel il s'entend bien même si ils ont parfois tendance à ne pas être d'accord sur certains points.

* * *

><p>Le jour se levait, le Soleil chaud vint se poser sur la jeune fille endormie, à travers les fenêtres du petit bâtiment. Elle grommela quelques mots dans son sommeil et se cacha aussitôt sous le drap blanc, tentant de se rendormir, en vain. Quelqu'un pénétra dans la chambre.<p>

_Nami, debout!

Elle grommela de nouveau, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_Pff... Il est quelle heure?

_6 heure du matin..., répondit une voix pressée.

_Grand-mère Chiyo, vous me réveillez à 6 heure du matin maintenant?

La doyenne s'approcha, une émotion indescriptible sur son visage marqué par l'âge.

_Il s'est passé des choses la nuit dernière... Tout le village est en alerte...

La rousse s'assit sur le matelas aussitôt, alerte.

_Que s'est-il passé?

La vieille femme soupira.

_Le kazekage a été capturé par l'Akatsuki...

_QUOI?

Elle fit un bond, quittant le lit rapidement, passant devant son enseignant médical, rejoignant la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

_Pas de temps à perdre grand-mère Chiyo! Il faut aller à leur poursuite!

_Tu comptes partir dans cette tenue?

La jeune fille se regarda aussitôt, elle était encore en débardeur et boxer. Chiyo en profita pour rajouter:

_De toute façon tu ne pourrais rien faire face à eux... Habille-toi et rejoins-moi à l'hôpital.

_Mais...!

_Fais ce que je te dis. Des ninjas de Konoha sont en route pour nous aider à sauver Gaara, en attendant tu as des cours à prendre. A tout à l'heure.

Elle quitta la salle aussitôt. Nami soupira, comment tout cela était possible? Comment Gaara avait-il pu se faire capturer? Il était tellement fort... Elle secoua la tête, inutile de s'attarder là-dessus, elle n'aurait jamais les réponses comme ça, elle se précipita dans la salle de bains, se lava à la vitesse de l'éclair et revêtit ses vêtements de kunoichi, puis son bandeau frontal qu'elle mettait autour de sa taille. En quittant le bâtiment, la kunoichi se rendit rapidement compte des dégâts, les gens se consultaient dans les rues, d'un air paniqué et surpris.

_Je dois en savoir plus... _

Elle accéléra le pas, se précipitant vers l'hôpital où l'ancienne l'attendait.

_Nami, viens par-ici, l'appela la vieille femme.

_J'arrive!

Elle la rejoignit au pas de course, l'ancienne avait l'air préoccupée.

_Que se passe-t-il grand-mère Chiyo?

_Vois par toi-même...

Étonnée, elle passa la tête par la porte que lui indiquait l'ancienne. Plusieurs shinobis attendaient, blessés, certains graves et d'autres moins, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que l'hôpital puisse tout faire.

_C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a donné rendez-vous ici..._

_Tu as compris? Alors ne perdons pas de temps, avec la perte du kazekage le village s'est affaibli, nous avons besoin de plus de shinobis disponibles dans la cas où un pays déciderait de nous attaquer.

Elle acquiesça, et avec l'aide d'infirmiers et de la vieille femme, ils commencèrent à s'occuper des patients, leurs blessures étaient surtout dues à des explosions, ou d'autres furent victimes de l'effondrement de bâtiment sous les détonations.

_Dire que je dormais tellement bien que je n'ai rien entendu..._

Les heures passèrent, ils parvinrent à guérir les pires blessures des ninjas, le reste partirait avec le temps.

_Pfiou... Enfin fini... Que fait-on maintenant grand-mère Chiyo?

_On va s'occuper de ton entrainement.

_Quoi? Cria-t-elle, comme si elle pensait avoir mal entendu. On ne va pas aider Temari et Kankuro pour retrouver Gaara-sama?

La vieille femme poussa un soupir d'énervement.

_Tu n'as pas le niveau pour partir à la poursuite de ces types, de plus on ne sait pas par où ils sont partis. Et tu as une technique à maitriser je te rappelle! Les renforts de Konoha arriveront d'ici moins de trois jours. Tâche d'être prête à leur arrivée si tu veux les accompagner.

La jeune kunoichi grogna de frustration puis acquiesça avec regret. Elles gagnèrent le terrain d'entrainement où l'ancienne donna de nouvelles instructions à sa disciple qui donna tout ce qu'elle avait, dans l'espoir de partir à la recherche du kazekage.

Les deux jours et plusieurs heures passèrent et l'équipe de Konoha fit enfin son arrivée, ainsi qu'une équipe de shinobis de Suna rapportant Kankuro apparemment gravement empoisonné. Nami et la kunoichi médicale de l'autre équipe qui s'appelait Sakura s'occupèrent de le soigner, cela prit plus d'une heure d'extraction du poison. Temari à leur côté semblait inquiète, observant tristement son frère sur la table d'opération.

_C'est fini, annonça Sakura. Il doit se reposer maintenant.

Nami confirma d'un hochement de tête, et le visage de la Sabaku s'éclaircit peu après. Ils s'apprêtaient à le laisser se reposer quand:

_Sa...Sasori... dit le jeune homme sur la table d'opération en un murmure.

Chiyo releva la tête d'un coup.

_Qu'y a-t-il Kankuro, l'interrogea sa soeur.

_Akasuna Sasori... Akatsuki... Soyez prudent...

Ils sortirent tout de même de la salle, sous demande de la rose et de la rousse.

_Akasuna Sasori? Répéta Kakashi, apparemment surpris.

Temari expliqua:

_C'est un ancien marionnettiste de Suna, il a déserté quelques années auparavant... Il ferait parti d'Akatsuki...?

Nami jeta un regard furtif an direction de l'ancienne de Suna, elle savait tout de la famille de la vieille femme.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons aller chercher Gaara au plus vite!

_Pas si vite Naruto, il est hors de question de foncer tête baissée, et nous ne savons pas par où les membres d'Akatsuki se sont enfouis. Le flair de Pakun pourrait nous être utile, dans la mesure où on aurait quelque chose appartenant à l'un des deux ravisseurs...

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Ça tombe bien, l'une des marionnettes de Kankuro a arrachée un bout de tissu à Sasori! Vous pourriez vous en servir.

Le sensei de Konoha hocha la tête, elle lui tendit le tissus tandis qu'apparaissait le chien ninja qui renifla aussitôt l'étoffe. Les shinobis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village, prêts à partir à la recherche du kazekage, au regret de la rouquine.

_... Prépare tes affaires Nami, nous les accompagnons.

Elle se tourna vers l'ancienne, celle-ci avait une étrange lueur dans le regard, elle repensait surement au fait que Sasori faisait parti d'Akatsuki... Savoir que son petit-fils était devenu un criminel de rang S au service de cette organisation devait avoir éveillé de la tristesse chez la vieille femme.

_Grand-mère Chiyo...

_Dépêche-toi un peu! Ils ne vont pas nous attendre!

_A-Aye!

Elle partit au pas de course chercher son matériel: trousse médicale, kunais et shurikens et revint aussi vite à ses côtés.

_Prête!

Elles quittèrent l'hôpital et rattrapèrent les ninjas de Konoha à la porte du village.

_Nous vous accompagnons, annonça Chiyo en arrivant à leur niveau. Il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois faire la morale...

_Grand-mère Chiyo..._

_Très bien, fit le chef du groupe en hochant la tête, il reporta ensuite son attention sur le chien ninja.

_La piste est faible, mais je vais les trouver, affirma-t-il. Suivez-moi!

Ils se mirent tous en route, suivant le flair de l'animal. Nami discutait avec les deux jeunes de Konoha, s'intéressant à leur motivation et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient accepté la mission.

_Gaara est comme moi, expliqua le blond dénommé Naruto. A cause du monstre que nous abritons les autres nous ont rejeté étant jeunes... J'ai tout de même réussi à me faire des amis, je n'ai jamais baissé les bras car Iruka-sensei était à mes côtés, maintenant j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Mais Gaara n'a pas eu ma chance, il était toujours tout seul, même en grandissant... Et maintenant qu'il est devenu kazekage, son rêve pouvait se réaliser... Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne contre lui?

_... Tu sembles bien connaître Gaara-sama..., dit-elle doucement, le regard attristé.

_Gaara est mon ami. Et je suis celui qui peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent... on est pareil...

_Je vois... Naruto, merci.

Le blond lui jeta un regard étonné.

_De quoi?

Elle lui sourit.

_De tenir autant à notre kazekage. Avec toi, Gaara-sama n'a pas de souci à se faire.

Il lui rendit un sourire encourageant, ils n'entendirent pas la discussion de Chiyo et de Kakashi à propos du temps de scellement d'un bijuu, ni leur hypothèses sur le fait que Gaara pourrait déjà être mort.

_Nous y voilà. Averti le chien ninja , s'arrêtant devant une montagne où siégeait une ouverture malheureusement bouchée par un rocher et quelques sceaux.

Quatre personnes les rejoignirent aussitôt, parmi elle Nami pu reconnaître le jeune à la coupe au bol.

_Lee! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il vint à ses côtés, souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Nami! Ça faisait drôlement longtemps!

Surpris, le blond les regarda un instant avant de leur demander:

_Vous vous connaissez?

Le garçon à la coupe au bol se tourna vers le blond, tout sourire.

_Content de te revoir Naruto! Nami est ma cousine en fait, on ne s'est pas vus depuis 5 ans au moins!

_Et s'envoyer des lettres c'est moins cool que se voir en vrai.

_Désolé du retard Kakashi, fit le sensei de l'équipe qui venait d'arriver.

_Woua..._ _Il ressemble drôlement à Lee..._

_Lee, c'est ton sensei?

Le brun acquiesça, et lui expliqua le génie de son professeur ainsi que ses séries d'entrainements et de défis.

_Lui parle pas de ça, ça va la répugner, fit Neji en soupirant.

Elle n'eut pas la réaction attendue par le descendant du clan Hyuga et l'utilisatrice d'armes blanches.

_Sérieux? La chance! Moi aussi j'aimerais m'entrainer comme ça!

Souriant, le sensei se tourna vers elle.

_Voilà! C'est ça la fougue de la jeunesse!

Lui et Lee levèrent le pouce dans sa direction, le sourire brillant, tandis que Neji et Tenten regrettaient leur attitude, la rouquine les regardait, des flammes dans les yeux.

_Grand-mère Chiyo, pourquoi ne pas faire les mêmes entrainements?

_Plutôt mourir, répondit celle-ci pas convaincu.

_Mais bon... retournons à nos moutons... Comment entrer, interrogea Gai en observant la porte.

Ce fut Kakashi qui lui répondit.

_Il semblerait que 4 parchemins soient éparpillés autour de la zone, ils maintiennent le passage barré. Il faudrait les trouver et les désactiver.

_Dans ce cas, l'équipe Gai s'en chargera! Annonça le second sensei fièrement. Neji, peux-tu voir où sont mis les parchemins?

Le brun aux longs cheveux acquiesça et activa son byakugan. Nami fut heureuse de voir pour la première fois le fameux byakugan, il n'y avait aucuns membres du clan Hyuga vivant à Suna, alors en voir un en vrai était tout de même assez impressionnant.

_Je les ai trouvés!

Il précisa au membres de son équipe leur emplacement et, après un affreux test des radios, l'équipe se prépara à aller désactiver les morceaux de papiers mais avant cela, Gai tenu à montrer qu'ils formaient une équipe soudée et posa sa main devant ceux-ci qui durent poser la leur par-dessus, aux regrets de certains -Neji et Tenten.

_Ils sont ridicules, soupira Kakashi tandis que l'autre équipe partait après avoir poussé « un cri de guerre ».

_... Trop fort! S'exclamèrent en choeur Naruto et Nami. On pourrait faire pareil?

_Sans moi, fit Kakashi.

Sakura tourna la tête.

_Même pas en rêve!

Et l'ancienne leur jeta un regard répugné.

_Plutôt mourir.

La rousse et le blond se regardèrent, déçus. Après quelques minutes, Gai contacta le sensei à leur côté, expliquant qu'ils en avaient terminé avec les parchemins mais que des ennemis leur étaient apparus après désactivation, mais qu'ils se débrouilleraient seuls.

_Ok... Maintenant, Sakura détruis ce rocher, s'il-te plait.

_Avec plaisir!

Et elle frappa l'énorme masse de pierre qui craquela puis fut complètement brisée après la dispersion des fissures.

_Elle est forte..._

_Sakura, comment t'as fais? Demanda la rousse, curieuse.

La rose lui adressa un sourire amusé.

_Secret professionnel.

_... Bon, pas une minute à perdre, fit Naruto qui entra dans la grotte.

Ils le rejoignirent tout de suite. L'intérieur de la grotte était sombre, néanmoins elle pouvait distinguer les deux silhouettes se trouvant au fin fond de celle-ci. Non, en fait il y avait trois silhouettes, c'est juste que l'une d'elles était à terre, inerte. C'était le jeune kazekage.

_Ce sont des membres d'Akatsuki!_

_Gaara! Gueula Naruto en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres des deux nukenins qui les regardaient arriver tranquillement, l'un d'eux était assis sur le corps de Gaara.

Elle put entendre le blond sur la dépouille soupirer.

_Alors, lequel est Kyubi, hum?

_Itachi a dit que c'est le plus hargneux...

_Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup...

Apparemment agacé, Naruto leva le poing, prêt à en découdre avec les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

_Rendez-nous Gaara ou vous le regretterez!

Le blond en face afficha un sourire moqueur.

_Ce doit être lui, hum.

_... Quelle déduction Deidara, ironisa l'espèce de gros type à ses côtés.

Le dénommé Deidara se releva.

_Je crois qu'en ce qui concerne le kazekage, il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire pour le sauver... Mais c'est sympa de nous livrer Kyubi, ça nous épargne le voyage.

La rousse serra les dents, les shinobis à ses côtés observaient silencieusement leurs adversaires, quant à Naruto, il tremblait de rage, les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner, Nami craignait qu'il ne se décide à foncer tête baissée vers les nukenins.

_Naruto, calme-toi, dit simplement Kakashi. Nous ne savons pas de quoi ils sont capable.

_Sasori, je sais que ça risque de te déplaire, mais j'ai envie de me mesurer au jinchuuriki de Kyubi

_Sasori?_ S'étonna Nami. _Alors ce serait lui le petit-fils de grand-mère Chiyo?_

_C'est un jinchuuriki par personne, râla la voix grave de l'Akasuna. Tu t'es chargé de Ichibi, je vais m'occuper de lui avec mon art.

_Sans vouloir t'offenser, ton art n'est rien comparé au mien.

L'autre se retourna vers lui, commençant alors un débat sur l'art selon eux.

_Mais?... Et nous? Interrogea la rouquine voyant que les adversaires les ignoraient ouvertement.

_Ils se moquent de nous? S'exclama le blond à ses côtés qui bouillait de rage. Il saisit plusieurs shurikens qu'il lança sur le petit-fil de l'ancienne. Celui fit stopper les projectiles de sa queue de métal sans même interrompre leur conversation, ou encore tourner la tête.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour les voir arriver?_

_Comment il a fait? Demanda Naruto, reflétant les pensées de la rousse.

_... Quoiqu'il en soit, commença Deidara en lançant un objet blanc sur sa droite. L'art n'est que explosion. Hum!

L'objet fit une brève explosion, puis fut remplacé par une sorte de grand oiseau fait d'argile. Avec un sourire provocateur, le nukenin à l'art éphémère grimpa sur sa création tout en annonçant à son partenaire:

_Au risque de te déplaire, je vais quand même m'occuper de Kyubi!

A cette annonce, son partenaire réagit violemment, tentant de frapper le blond de sa queue dévastatrice, mais ce dernier quitta la grotte, emportant le kazekage aussitôt après avoir esquivé le coup. Naruto se lança à sa poursuite, suivit de près par Kakashi, qui dit aux trois femmes de s'occuper de Sasori pendant que Naruto et lui s'occupaient du second.

_C'est grand-mère Chiyo qui va être contente_,songea Nami en reportant son attention sur celui qui restait.

_Super... Fit la voix lasse de Sasori. Je vais devoir me battre contre deux gamines et une grand-mère...

La vieille femme le défia du regard.

_Ne nous sous-estime pas Sasori, tu pourrais le regretter.

Le petit-fils et sa grand-mère continuèrent à se jeter de sombres regards, après quelques secondes, Nami, qui avait hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire demanda:

_Bon, on passe à l'attaque grand-mère Chiyo? J'en ai assez d'attendre.

Leur adversaire porta son attention sur la rousse, tandis que l'ancienne lui répondit, sans lâcher leur ennemi de vue:

_Ne le prends pas à la légère, Nami! Sasori est un adversaire redoutable. Sakura et toi essaierez de détruire sa carapace, je vous couvrirai. Méfiez-vous, il cache plus d'une arme sous cette coque et ses armes ont tendance à être empoisonnées. Restez prudentes.

_Sa carapace? Interrogea la rose.

_Ce que vous avez en face de vous n'est pas Sasori mais une marionnette du nom d'Iruko, il est abrité à l'intérieur. Vous êtes prêtes?

Elles hochèrent la tête, résolues et prêtes à en découdre avec l'Akasuna qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les regardant élaborer leur stratégies.

_Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez? Grand-mère Chiyo tu devrais écouter la jolie demoiselle et attaquer, j'en ai marre d'attendre et tu le sais!

_… Jolie demoiselle? … Pour qui il se prend lui?_

_Bon, cette fois, on y va! Cria la rouquine impatiente en fonçant sur leur ennemis.

_Nami! Att... Sakura va l'aider, je vais vous couvrir!

_Aye!

Et la rose fonça avec la rousse vers l'Akasuna pendant que l'ancienne sortait deux rouleaux de parchemins et invoqua deux marionnettes. Iruko tira vers elles une nuée de kunais, surement empoisonnés, elle furent protégées par les marionnettes de la vieille dame.

_Tu te souviens d'eux, Sasori? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Celui-ci se tourna vers les êtres de bois, et répondit après un moment:

_... Vaguement...

_Tss... Quelle éducation t'ai-je donc donné? Sakura, Nami allez-y!

Les deux filles reprirent leur course vers Iruko, celui-ci les voyant s'approcher frappa de sa queue dans leur direction. Sakura parvint à plonger sur la rousse, leur permettant à toutes les deux d'éviter les coup.

_On a eu chaud... Merci Sakura, fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

_Pas de quoi, répliqua-t-elle en haletant. Ne fonce plus tête baissée, on dirait Naruto!

_Désolée, c'est dans ma nature, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant, elle reprit rapidement son sérieux.

S'il les aurait touché, elles seraient en train de subir les effets du poison qui figurait sur les lames de la queue métallique.

_Ça va pas être facile de l'approcher..._

A sa grande surprise, la rose frappa le sol de son poing, celui-ci se fissura au point de faire craquer quelques roches, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement leur adversaire, permettant à la rousse d'approcher l'Akasuna plus facilement que prévu.

_Prends ça! La tornade du sable! (note: c'est la même technique que la tornade de Konoha)

Le coup fit éclater la carapace de la marionnette, sous un rideau de poussière et de sable. Mais Iruko était vide.

_Où est-il?_

_Ne baissez pas votre garde, conseilla l'ancienne.

La poussière tomba après plusieurs secondes et elle put alors apercevoir l'homme en cape d'Akatsuki leur tournant le dos.

_Ce n'est pas très sympa d'avoir détruit Iruko, fit-il d'une voix moins grave que précédemment -surement la marionnette qui modifiait la voix...-, révélant son apparence.

Nami en fut troublée tellement il était beau, son visage était pâle, ses traits étaient jeunes, ses yeux noisettes étaient dénués de toutes expression mais s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa chevelure rousse courte en bataille.

_Reviens à la réalité, Nami, ce type est ton ennemi..._

_Enfin tu te montres, dit Chiyo en le dévisageant longuement.

Le jeune homme les regarda tour à tour.

_...J'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps ici..., soupira-t-il.

_Rends-toi dans ce cas, lança Nami, impatiente.

Elle put voir le sourire en coin de l'Akasuna.

_Désolé, ma jolie, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions...

_... Que comptes-tu faire? L'interrogea-t-elle alors.

Pour répondre à sa question, il sortit deux rouleaux de sa cape et invoqua un grand nombre de pantins aux allures fantomatiques, ainsi qu'une marionnette qui se retrouva à ses côtés, elle semblait différente des autres.

_Vous allez avoir le privilège d'affronter ma collection de 298 marionnettes, ainsi que celle du sandaime, kazekage. Félicitations...

Les deux jeunes filles observaient silencieusement les pantins apparaître, sachant qu'elles n'auraient d'autres choix que de les détruire, et vite.

_C'est peut-être le moment d'enlever les poids..._

Et elle s'accroupit, ôtant les masses attachés à ses jambes, c'était une technique d'entrainement dont Lee lui avait fait part dans une de ses lettres, de cette manière elle avait pu décupler sa vitesse au combat qui était égale à celle de son cousin.

_Que la partie commence, fit Sasori avant de passer à l'attaque, envoyant ses marionnettes vers elles.

_Prête? Lui demanda Sakura en fixant les pantins.

_Autant que je peux l'être!

Et elles foncèrent dans le tas, les coups de la rose brisaient les pantins avec facilité, ceux de la rousse bien que moins puissants étaient si rapide qu'ils craquaient tout aussi facilement, quant à la vieille femme, elle combattait le pantin du sandaime kazekage à l'aide de ses deux marionnettes.

_Il est fort... Contrôler autant de marionnettes à la fois... Faut avoir reçu un sacré entrainement..._, pensa la rousse en observant le roux contrôler ses pantins avec légèreté.

Cette seconde d'inattention lui valut un kunai dans l'épaule droite.

_Nami, ça va? Interrogea Sakura en détruisant deux ennemis d'un seul coup.

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle en enlevant l'objet métallique de son épaule, serrant les dents afin de supporter la douleur.

Elle passa sa main sur la plaie, diffusant son chakra bleu-vert médical qui se chargea très rapidement de soigner complètement la blessure.

_Ça c'est fait..._

Et elle retourna au combat. Le nombre d'invocations avait déjà énormément diminué, et ça continuait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus un seul. Elles se focalisèrent alors sur le dernier; Sasori. Chiyo avait réussit à se débarrasser du pantin du sandaime, il était donc seul. Il ôta sa cape, laissant paraître son torse visiblement modifié de la même manière que les marionnettes qu'elles avaient combattu précédemment.

_… Est-ce vraiment le vrai?_

Le roux sortit des lames de son corps.

_... Vous êtes les premières à me voir sous cette apparence. Croyez-moi, je ne vais pas vous ménager.

Et il fondit sur Sakura, tandis que l'ancienne s'effondrait, essoufflée.

_Grand-mère Chiyo...!_

_Va aider Sakura! Ordonna celle-ci.

Elle hocha finalement la tête et alla se mêler au combat. Elles tentaient de le frapper, mais leur adversaire évitait tout les coups, même la vitesse de la rousse ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Sasori parvint à l'éjecter à l'autre bout de la grotte d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis planta son épée dans le flanc de la rose.

_Sakura!_

Celle-ci tomba à terre, incapable de bouger.

_Cette lame est empoisonnée, tu ne t'en tireras pas... Mais je vais être sympa et t'épargner la souffrance... annonça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avec ses épées.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, deux lames vinrent transpercer le boitier dans son torse, un liquide sombre s'en dégagea et le roux lâcha ses armes sur le coup. Chiyo en profita pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille gravement empoissonnée, commençant à diffuser son chakra soignant sur la plaie.

_Des simples soins ne la sauveront pas...

_Ce ne sont pas de simples soins, c'est une technique qui transmet l'énergie vitale de son utilisateur, expliqua Chiyo. … C'est une technique de résurrection.

Nami écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, elle savait que la rose s'en sortirait car elle connaissait toutes les techniques de l'ancienne et savait les effets de celle-ci, alors elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir en ce qui concernait la vie de la kunoichi. Elle soigna ses quelques plaies, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu de la chance que Sasori ne la frappe pas avec son arme empoisonnée. Une fois ses blessures guéries, la rouquine poussa un long soupir, contente que cette histoire soit terminée et se releva. Un objet brillant à quelques mètres près des parois de la grottes attira son attention, intriguée elle s'en approcha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une bague.

_... Qu'est-ce que ça fait là?_ Se demanda-t-elle en ramassant l'anneau.

Alors qu'elle l'observait, quelque chose l'agrippa à la taille, l'attirant hors du champs de vision des deux autres kunoichis, c'est à dire derrière des rochers que la rose avait fait tomber durant leur affrontement. Elle voulut appeler les kunoichis mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

_Pas un mot, susurra la voix doucereuse de Sasori à son oreille.

Elle put remarquer la chaleur dégagée par sa main qui la tenait à la taille, prouvant ainsi l'humanité du jeune homme, ce n'était pas une marionnette contrairement à celle qui se trouvait devant Sakura et Chiyo.

_… Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec l'autre... _, songea-t-elle dépitée de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

Son bras autour de sa taille l'attirait contre lui, mais à part cela, il ne la retenait d'aucune manière, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à bouger? Il la poussa doucement contre la parois de la grotte, sa main toujours posée sur sa bouche, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans les siens, aucunes émotions lisibles sur son visage, il semblait écouter la conversation des deux kunoichis et du pantin. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, Sakura était soigné et le faux Sasori leur confiait quelque chose concernant Orochimaru. Les deux femmes s'interrogèrent quelques temps après, se demandant où elle avait bien pu passer, et finirent par conclurent qu'elle avait dû partir sans elles... Lorsque les chakras de Chiyo et Sakura s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les sente plus, la rousse comprit qu'elle allait avoir de sérieux problèmes.

_… Et pourquoi j'arrive pas à bouger?_

Il la lâcha enfin, et récupéra l'anneau qu'elle lui tendit sans même le vouloir.

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que...?_

___Ce n'était pas très gentil de détruire Iruko...

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais? Le coupa-t-elle sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il empochait la bague.

_... Une marionnette qui parle... jamais vu ça... Fit il en tournant son regard moqueur vers elle.

_... Que veux-tu dire?

_Tu as détruis ma marionnette, c'est donc normal que tu prennes sa place, expliqua-t-il en la toisant d'un air sournois.

_Sa marionnette? Mais il n'est pas bien lui!_

_Ça va pas non? Et puis quoi encore? Jamais je ne serais ta marionnette!

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du roux.

_... Vraiment?

Il remua quelques doigts, et elle s'avança vers lui, il les bougea une seconde fois de façon différente et les bras de Nami s'enroulèrent doucement autour de la nuque du jeune homme.

_Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant son jeu, lui prouvant qu'elle était déjà entièrement sous son contrôle. Leur visages étaient proches, de plus en plus proches, elle tenta de s'échapper mais aucuns de ses membres ne répondaient correctement. Tandis qu'elle paniquait intérieurement du fait qu'il ait le total contrôle sur elle – et que leurs lèvres étaient très proches– , Sasori la regardait, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle colla ses lèvres douces et humides à celle du nukenin, échangeant un baiser langoureux et passionné malgré elle. Les yeux du roux étaient toujours braqués sur elle, ils exprimaient une certaine satisfaction et montraient à la kunoichi de cette manière qu'elle était déjà sa marionnette, même si celle-ci s'y refusait. Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna de lui, toujours sous son contrôle, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sasori sourit de plus belle.

_Tu es ma marionnette à présent, lui susurrait-il. J'ai tous les droits sur toi...

_...Pourquoi?

_Disons juste que ce sera ta punition...

Sa voix doucereuse la faisait frissonner de toute part, pour la première fois elle se sentait dépassée par son adversaire... Il était si beau, mais si démoniaque... L'ancienne avait raison...

_... Ils se douteront qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, ils partiront à ma recherche, dit-elle en pensant à Chiyo et aux ninjas de Konoha.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses doigts entre les siens, continuant à lui susurrer des paroles troublantes:

_Dans ce cas tu t'occuperas d'eux...

_… Pas ça!_

_Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! S'exclama-t-elle, une note de désespoir dans la voix et le regard.

_Prouve-moi le contraire... Supplie-moi...

_Ça, jamais!_

_Va pas trop loin non plus..., fit-elle blasée.

Il y eut une explosion lointaine, le jeune homme leva les yeux, puis s'éloigna de la rousse, son sourire disparut.

_... On verra ça plus tard. On va rejoindre Deidara... Si tu me désobéis, attends-toi à de sérieuses représailles. Tu es _**ma**_ marionnette, lui rappela-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos, se dirigeant vers l'unique issue de la grotte.

Nami ne bougea pas, encore trop choquée de la tournure des évènements, comment cela était-il arrivé? Sakura, Chiyo et elle avaient été en train de prendre le dessus, et en quelques minutes tout avait basculé, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec le petit-fils de l'ancienne qui avait fait d'elle _**sa**_ marionnette sans qu'elle puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Comment était-ce possible? Et il l'avait embrassé!

_Enfin... Je l'ai embrassé mais faut dire que c'est lui qui m'a forcé... Comment à-t-il pu me faire faire ça?_ Se demandait-elle en rougissant en repensant aux yeux noisettes qui s'étaient plongés dans les siens lors de leur échange langoureux.

_... Faut que j'aille te chercher? Interrogea la voix du roux, la sortant de ses pensées.

Le voyant tourné vers elle, elle secoua vivement la tête et le rejoignit aussitôt, gênée de devoir marcher aux côtés d'un membre de l'Akatsuki.

_… Mais grand-mère Chiyo ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était aussi beau... _

_... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

_Pour rien, répondit-elle machinalement en détournant la tête, rougissante.

_... Ma marionnette rougit... C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

_Je ne suis pas ta marionnette! J'ai un prénom et ce serait bien de l'utiliser! Répliqua-t-elle à la fois gênée et agacée.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas car trop occupé à chercher la trace de son partenaire tandis que la kunoichi soupirait.

_Il ne m'écoute même pas... _

Après quelques minutes de course, le roux annonça qu'il avait retrouvé la piste de Deidara, ils se dirigeaient donc vers celui-ci.

_... T'étais plus rapide tout à l'heure, fit remarquer l'Akasuna.

_Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de me dépêcher...

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur elle.

_... Quoi?

Il remua quelques doigts et se reconcentra sur le chemin tandis que le corps de Nami était comme soulevé, et flottait à ses côtés.

_Tu... Tu triches! S'exclama-t-elle, incapable de bouger.

_... T'avais qu'à avancer.

_Repose-moi!

_J'ai pas envie...

_... J'ai le vertige!

L'Akasuna se tourna vers elle un instant, mais reprit finalement sa course.

_... Tu feras avec pour l'instant... On doit retrouver Deidara.

Surprise, elle ne dit rien.

_Ça veut dire quoi? Il s'inquiète pour moi ou pas? … J'y comprends plus rien..._

Ils arrivèrent bientôt là où le blond était supposé être, mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un avant-bras droit portant un anneau bleu à l'auriculaire.

_... Oh, Sasori tu es là? Fit une voix masculine venant de la forêt.

Deux hommes en sortirent, l'un portait la tenue de l'Akatsuki et avait un côté de son visage blanc et l'autre noir, et le second portait un masque orange et était entièrement vêtu de noir.

_... Tobi, Zetsu... Que faites-vous là? Demanda le roux.

_Le chef nous a dit de surveiller le déroulement de vos combat... Je constate que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, répondit celui à la double face.

Le roux ne dit rien. Le masqué tourna alors son regard sur la jeune fille.

_... Sasori, qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça?

Il s'apprêta à répondre quand elle rétorqua:

_De un: on ne dit pas « ça » parce que je ne suis pas un objet! Et de deux: je ne suis pas là par plaisir!

_Non mais! Pour qui il se prend lui? Je ne suis pas un objet!_

Le marionnettiste la regarda un instant puis haussa les épaules.

_Plutôt bien résumé... C'est ma nouvelle marionnette.

_Je le déteste_, songea-t-elle dépitée.

Après quelques minutes, le blond réapparut enfin, essoufflé et avait perdu ses deux bras.

_Tu cherches quelque chose? Demanda le dénommé Tobi en agitant son bras d'un air amusé.

_... Rends-moi mon bras, espèce d'abruti! Beugla le nouvel arrivant en les rejoignant.

L'autre s'exécuta et posa le membre à terre.

_Où est Kyubi?

_... Parti, et je n'ai pas à me justifier.

_Ouf... Au moins les autres vont bien_, se dit-elle en soupirant.

Sasori se tourna vers la rousse.

_Soigne-le...

Elle le foudroya du regard.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?

_Parce que je l'ai décidé... S'impatientait l'Akasuna en la toisant de ses yeux noisettes.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus et que de toute manière elle était entourée de membres de l'Akatsuki, il valait mieux pour elle de se tenir à carreau et obéir... Elle accepta donc à contrecœur, s'approcha du blond, et diffusa son chakra bleu-vert sur ce dernier qui fut rapidement entièrement rétablit, sans aucunes séquelles apparentes.

_Voilà, t'es soigné, lâcha-t-elle en leur tournant le dos pour s'éloigner un peu du groupe -elle ne pouvait pas non plus espérer s'enfuir aussi facilement.

_Trop aimable, ironisa Deidara. Sasori, tu les choisis bien tes marionnettes... Hum...

_Je ne suis pas une marionnette!

Elle s'assit rageusement à terre, leur tournant toujours le dos.

_Eh ben... Fit Zetsu surpris, une goutte sur la tempe. Bonne chance avec ta marionnette Sasori, elle n'a pas l'air très ravie...

_Ils m'énervent! _Elle serra les poing tellement fort que quelques gouttes de sang sortirent de ses paumes et glissèrent le long de ses doigts serrés.

Le regard du roux s'attardait sur la kunoichi, d'un air pensif.

_... Bon ben c'est pas tout, mais va peut être falloir que l'on aille faire notre rapport au chef, fit Tobi d'une voix musicale.

L'autre acquiesça et ils disparurent aussitôt, sans même saluer leur acolytes.

_... Bon, mettons-nous en route pour le pays de l'herbe, dit finalement Sasori en quittant la rousse des yeux. On a suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça.

_... Sasori, Elle a un nom ta marionnette?

Le roux se retourna vers le blond, puis regarda la kunoichi à terre.

_... Nami, répondit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, surprise qu'il se souvienne de son prénom. Ils se fixèrent quelques brèves secondes, mais le roux fut le premier à détourner le regard, commençant à avancer.

_Bon, trêve de bavardages, partons.

Et ils se mirent en route. Ils arrivèrent au pays de l'herbe après plusieurs heures, selon Deidara il leur restait encore quelques heures de marche pour arriver à leur objectif.

_Quelques heures? Mais j'en peux plus moi!_

Alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement la marche, elle fut subitement soulevé dans les airs, c'était encore un coup du marionnettiste.

_Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Repose-moi!

Un regard du roux la fit taire, apparemment, il savait qu'elle était fatiguée, c'est pourquoi il la soulevait de ses fils de chakras. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé, puis reprit sa route. Les minutes défilèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par six shinobis du pays de l'herbe connaissant leur identité qui cherchaient à amasser les primes mises sur leur tête.

_... Ne compte pas sur moi pour les affronter, dit-elle à Sasori en reculant, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Les deux nukenins s'échangèrent un regard puis le roux se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

_... Si tu veux... fit Sasori avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Mais est-ce que tu te souviens de mon style de combat?

_Évidement, tu fais attaquer tes mario... Ah non! S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

_Et si...

Et elle fonça vers un groupe de trois ninjas, contrôlée par le marionnettiste tandis que Deidara qui préparait ses bombes s'occupait des trois autres.

_Il veut ma mort ou quoi? Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents!_

Les ennemis tentèrent de la frapper lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, mais celle-ci esquiva les trois coups et répliqua avec de vigoureux coups de poings et coups de pieds, récupéra un katana au vol qu'elle planta dans le corps de l'un, dont elle se servit de bouclier humain contre la contre-attaque d'un autre qui fut à son tour entaillé par la lame acérée. Le dernier fut achevé par plusieurs shurikens lancé par Deidara.

_J'ai gagné, fit celui-ci avec un sourire railleur en se tournant vers Sasori.

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer, déçu. Le regard de la rousse s'attardait sur le jeune marionnettiste, il l'avait drôlement impressionné sur le moment, en temps normal jamais elle n'aurait su en venir à bout de ces trois hommes... Enfin deux. Elle savait qu'il était doué comme marionnettiste, que c'était le meilleur, la preuve il l'avait « recruté » sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué, mais quand même... Elle restait muette devant un talent comme le sien.

_Merci de t'être porté volontaire pour me filer un coup de main, Nami, plaisanta le blond en se tournant vers elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard noir au roux.

_T'aurais put me tuer! On n'envoie pas les gens foncer dans le tas comme ça!

_... Je croyais pourtant que c'était dans ta nature de foncer dans le tas, répliqua simplement le marionnettiste en haussant les épaules.

_Il se souvient de ce que j'ai dis à Sakura?_

_... Je vous déteste, fit-elle finalement abattu.

_Mais oui, mais oui... Fit le blond pas très convaincu. Étant donné qu'il reste encore pas mal de kilomètres afin d'atteindre notre objectif, je suggère de s'arrêter ici pour cette nuit.

_... Très bien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc à l'entrée d'une immense forêt, Deidara fit un feu à l'aide de bois qu'ils avaient ramassé, Nami resta debout, adossée à un arbre, les regardant silencieusement.

_... Tu comptes me tuer quand?

Surpris de sa question, Sasori tourna son regard noisette vers elle.

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_Quand comptes-tu me tuer pour faire de moi une marionnette? Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde en le toisant de ses yeux océans.

Sasori échangea un regard avec son partenaire, ils semblaient surpris de ses interrogations.

_... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te tuerai... Je t'ai dis que c'était ta punition pour avoir détruit mes marionnettes, ce qui veut dire que tu resteras comme tu es jusqu'à la fin...

_QUOI?

Les deux nukenins avaient clos un oeil, tellement son exclamation les avait étonné (= _o).

_Tu veux dire que je vais passer ma vie à vous suivre?

_... Exactement, répondit simplement le roux en s'asseyant près du feu.

_C'est une plaisanterie?_

_Bon, assez parlé, reposons-nous, demain on s'attaque à sanbi.

_QUOI? En plus !_

Elle n'en dit rien, et se contenta de s'assoir rageusement près des flammes, leur tourna le dos et s'allongea.

_Bonne nuit! Cracha-t-elle sans leur adresser un regard.

_Eh ben? ... Elle boude? Demanda la voix du blond, visiblement étonné de son attitude.

Elle devina le haussement d'épaule du marionnettiste, et parvint à s'endormir après quelques minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter de penser qu'elle aurait dû rester couchée le matin.

* * *

><p>Nami ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.<p>

_Foutu rêve_, pesta-t-elle intérieurement en se redressant.

Le ciel était encore noir, dénué d'étoiles, ce qui annonçait un temps plutôt couvert pour la suite. Deidara dormait sur le dos un bras sous la tête, juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du feu désormais éteint.

_Et si j'essayais d'en profiter pour partir?_ Elle secoua la tête. _Même pas la peine d'y penser!_ _… En plus j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse Sasori en soit au courant, et il devrait se douter de __quelque chose..._

Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçu le roux, assis à un mètre d'elle, la toisant de ses éternels yeux noisettes. Son coeur manqua un battement et elle crut qu'il faillit s'arrêter sur le coup. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué alors qu'il était juste près d'elle!

_Et dire que j'ai manqué d'essayer de m'enfuir... _

Elle soutint le regard du roux, essayant de lire dans ses yeux ce à quoi il pouvait penser. En vain.

_... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? L'interrogea-t-elle, un peu gênée en voyant qu'il continuait de la fixer.

_... Je me demandais si t'avais pas l'idée d'essayer de t'enfuir...

_Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi?_

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, vous auriez vite fait de me rattraper, mentit-elle.

_... C'est pas faux. Mais on ne sait jamais...

Il ne rajouta rien, son regard était toujours posé sur elle et la fixait intensément. D'habitude elle n'aimait pas beaucoup être observée, mais là c'était pire, elle était mal à l'aise car elle savait qu'entre eux deux, c'était lui qui aurait le dessus. Elle lui tourna le dos de nouveau et se rallongea.

_... Pourquoi tu te caches? Fit-il d'un ton visiblement amusé.

_J'aime pas quand on me fixe! Avoua-t-elle une pointe d'énervement dans la voix et les joues roses. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerai bien pouvoir dormir.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel la rousse regretta le ton qu'elle avait employé, elle avait peur que Sasori ne se fâche pour de bon...

_Bonne nuit, alors, dit-il simplement.

Surprise, elle releva la tête un instant vers lui, il ne la fixait plus et regardait les restes du feu de camp.

_... Bonne nuit...

La rousse se rendormit rapidement.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient reprit la route cinq heures auparavant, ils arrivaient désormais près du lac où reposait Sanbi, le démon à trois queues et apparemment ils n'étaient pas les seuls à sa recherche. Ils se postèrent derrière de gros rochers surplombant le lac, donnant une vue d'ensemble sur ce dernier.<p>

_... Encore Konoha, soupira Sasori en observant le groupe de femmes qui maintenaient un sceau sur le lac.

_Ça va mal, si elles parviennent à capturer Sanbi, je sens que le reste sera plutôt compliqué...

Nami regardait silencieusement les kunoichis à l'oeuvre, elle reconnue Sakura mais les autres... Puis d'autres shinobis firent leur apparition, mais ils ne possédaient pas de bandeau frontal.

_Tss... Même les sous-fifres d'Orochimaru sont là, grommela le roux.

Un combat s'engagea entre les nouveaux venus et les kunoichis de la feuille qui durent abandonner leur sceau pour se défendre, d'autres shinobis de la feuille vinrent à leur secours.

_Profitons-en pour capturer Sanbi.

Alors qu'ils partaient en toute discrétion vers le centre du lac, un jeune shinobi et une kunoichi vinrent à leur rencontre, ils étaient également de Konoha, la rousse se figea en voyant leur visage.

_Lee! Tenten!_

_On vient en renfort pour Sakura et les autres et on tombe sur Akatsuki à la place... Mais...? N-Nami? S'étonna son cousin en la voyant suivre le marionnettiste.

_... Lee!

Elle fit un pas vers le brun, mais se figea quand le roux tourna son regard vers elle.

_Alors c'est là que tu étais... Prise en otage par Akatsuki, déduit la brune en se saisissant de quelques parchemins.

_Relâchez-la!

Deidara jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle puis annonça:

_Je m'occupe de Sanbi, amuse-toi bien avec ceux-là.

Le roux acquiesça en silence, fixant désormais les shinobis de la feuille.

_Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir! Fit le brun en fonçant sur Deidara.

Et Nami s'interposa entre les deux, parant le coup de son cousin, sous le contrôle du roux. Lee retomba sur l'eau sous la surprise, le blond en profita pour reprendre sa route et s'éloigner.

_Nami...? S'étonna-t-il.

Celle-ci se mit en position d'attaque.

_Vous n'irez nulle part, fit Sasori d'un air menaçant en levant une main au bout de laquelle pendait les fils de chakras bleu reliés à la kunoichi.

_… Pas ça!_

Elle tourna ses yeux suppliant vers le roux qui resta de marbre.

_Lee! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche! Nami ne semble pas se contrôler!

_... Surement un coup de ce fichu marionnettiste, pesta-t-il. Je ne te permettrai pas de toucher à un cheveux de Nami!

Et il retourna à l'assaut, la rousse s'interposa de nouveau, aussi rapide que d'habitude mais aussi plus puissante. Tenten invoqua une pluie de shurikens dirigée sur le marionnettiste qui l'évita de justesse en bougeant de côté. A la suite, Nami fut envoyée combattre la kunoichi, sa vitesse eu raison de cette dernière qui s'écroula à terre, épuisée. Elle se dirigea ensuite sur celui qui restait: Lee.

_… Arrête! … Je... Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal...!_

Le brun n'osait pas la frapper, sachant qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, Sasori en profita pour la faire envoyer baladé le jeune homme avec de brusques coups de pieds dans l'estomac.

_Lee!_

_Invocation! Pluie de Shurikens!

Surpris, l'Akasuna se tourna vers la kunoichi qui s'était relevée, , il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse éviter... Et sous la surprise, son seul réflexe fut de se protéger en utilisant sa marionnette comme bouclier. Tenten se figea, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur en voyant que ses projectiles avaient atteints Nami, elle se reprit un coup de la rousse en retour tandis que celle-ci tombait ensuite à genoux sur l'eau.

_Aie... Tenten... D-Désolée..._

Les projectiles s'étaient que peu incrustés dans sa peau, principalement dans ses jambes et ses bras, chacun de ses mouvements la faisaient souffrir, la douleur était forte, très forte, autant physiquement que moralement. Elle n'en pouvait plus et était prête à tout pour que le marionnettiste cesse de la torturer ainsi.

_S'il te plait... _

Le garçon du village de la feuille ne parvenait pas à se relever, et même si il y arrivait, il finirait par se retrouver dans cette même position comme il n'osait toujours pas sans prendre à elle, et voyant cela, le roux s'en donnait à coeur joie...

_Arrête! Parvint-elle enfin à hurler, ses yeux bleus tournés vers Sasori, ses larmes se mêlaient au sang qui coulait de ses plaies.

Le marionnettiste se tourna vers elle, impassible.

_... S'il te plait... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux... Mais laisse-les... Je t'en supplie... Ne leur fais pas de mal...

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel le roux n'avait cessé de la fixer d'un air étrange. Puis celui-ci relâcha alors son emprise sur elle et la rejoignit pour se pencher sur elle et la porter dans ses bras.

_... Très bien.

Il disparurent aussitôt du champ de vision des deux shinobis affaiblis. Le roux gagna un bord du lac où se trouvait une vaste forêt, ils étaient loin des shinobis de Konoha et des sbires d'Orochimaru et pouvaient voir Deidara se démener avec Sanbi. Sasori la déposa contre un arbre, ses larmes ne coulaient plus mais ses yeux rougis n'osaient pas rencontrer ceux du roux.

_Au final, je l'aurais tout de même supplié..._

Sans un mot, le marionnettiste s'assit juste devant elle, prit doucement son bras et ôta avec précaution les quelques shurikens de sa délicate peau. Elle le regarda faire sans rien dire, tandis qu'il s'occupait de ses jambes. Elle se sentait faible par rapport à lui qui était si doué... Et si doux dans ses gestes elle devait l'admettre, un autre membre d'Akatsuki lui aurait enlevé les objets métalliques sans précaution... A sa grande surprise, le roux fit apparaître un chakra bleuté dans ses paumes et passa sur ses blessures.

_… Lui aussi connait des techniques médicales?_

_... Pour avoir eu Chiyo comme grand-mère, j'en connais un minimum sur les techniques médicales, expliqua-t-il en voyant son air surprit.

Il termina de lui administrer les premiers soins – il lui restait encore quelques marques de ses blessures– , puis reporta son regard sur elle qui détourna la sien.

_... Tu me détestes? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

Elle ne répondit pas, n'osant rencontrer ses yeux, fixant le lac et le combat s'y déroulant.

_... Je t'effraie?

Elle finit par tourner ses yeux brillants vers lui, mais resta silencieuse.

_... Nami – elle fut surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom et de prendre un ton si doux–, tu es _**ma**_ marionnette, jamais je ne te ferais de mal... Lui susurra-t-il doucement.

_Mais tu l'a tout de même fais, murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut son tour de ne pas répondre.

_Tu t'en es pris à mes amis... Tu m'as forcé à les combattre...

_ … Il le fallait, ils nous auraient gêné lors de la capture de Sanbi.

Le roux marqua une brève pause, cherchant ses mots puis répéta:

_… Tout ce que je veux?

Elle le regarda, craintive, elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui ferait faire après ça, espérant qu'il respecterait sa promesse de ne pas la faire attaquer ses amis si ils les rencontraient de nouveau. Il baissa son visage près du sien.

_Embrasse-moi.

Elle hésita, les joues roses, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais lui obéit finalement et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Quoiqu'il puisse lui demander elle obéirait... Le roux répondit avec douceur à son baiser, enlaçant sa taille de ses mains douces et chaudes. Toujours plus surprise de sa douceur, après plusieurs secondes, elle voulut s'éloigner de lui, se disant qu'il penserait qu'elle en profite, mais il l'en empêcha, ses doigts tenant son menton et captura de nouveau ses lèvres plus vivement, approfondissant toujours plus leur échange, sa langue rencontrant la sienne, ses mains couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis l'étreignirent doucement à la taille, l'attirant contre lui. Elle le laissa faire, se demandant avec regret s'il n'avait pas dans l'idée d'abuser d'elle. Il n'en fit rien, quand il l'a laissa finalement éloigner ses lèvres pour reprendre haleine, celui-ci la garda contre lui, une main placée à l'arrière de son crâne caressant sa chevelure et maintenant son visage dans son cou.

_... Excuse-moi de t'avoir fais du mal..., lui souffla-t-il, la maintenant contre lui.

_Il... S'excuse...?_

Elle releva le visage vers lui, surprise de ses mots, levant les yeux vers lui, son regard était doux et sincère.

_... Tu es faible... repose-toi, je te porterai...

Il avait dit cela d'une voix aussi douce et attirait lentement sa tête dans sa nuque de sa main posé sur la chevelure rousse de la kunoichi, elle se laissa faire, reposant son visage contre sa nuque, se laissant bercer par les battements du coeur du jeune homme.

Les minutes défilèrent, et Deidara revint finalement victorieux de son combat, deux de ses oiseaux tiraient l'immense créature à trois queues derrière lui. Ayant repéré le roux et _sa marionnette_, le blond les rejoignit sans tarder, s'apercevant en arrivant que la jeune fille dormait dans les bras de son partenaire.

_... Alors? Demanda Sasori en relevant les yeux vers lui.

_Deidara: 1, Sanbi: 0! Annonça-t-il fièrement. Et toi? Que s'est-il passé?

Il parlait des quelques marques restantes sur les membres de la kunoichi, pour la première fois, le roux parut attristé.

_Faux mouvement, avoua-t-il.

_Ça m'étonne de toi... Remarque, ça n'a pas l'air de s'être si mal passé que ça, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en la désignant.

_... Tais-toi, dis...

_Comme tu veux... Bon, on décolle?

Le roux opina du chef, prit la kunoichi endormie dans ses bras et grimpa sur Sanbi.

* * *

><p>Nami ouvrit les yeux et manqua de sombrer de nouveau en découvrant la face de Sanbi à deux mètres d'elle.<p>

_Qu-Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça?_

_Oh, t'es réveillée.

Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite, Deidara était là, assis sur un rocher et la regardait de son air amusé habituel.

_T'as eu peur de Sanbi? Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais. Dis-lui bonjour, ria-t-il.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle se leva, s'approcha du monstre endormie et le salua respectueusement. Le blond se tordait de rire derrière elle, elle sourit à son tour. Tant qu'à être une marionnette et devoir les suivre, autant essayer de bien s'entendre avec eux. Elle jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'oeil aux alentours, Sasori n'était pas là.

_Le Bakasuna n'est pas là pour le moment, expliqua-t-il. Il est allé chercher à manger dans un village à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

_Bakasuna?_

_... Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec lui, demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

_ Tu me vois entrer dans un village avec ce truc sur mes pas?

_Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé... Et... Pourquoi « Bakasuna »?

_Pour embêter Sasori, répondit simplement le blond en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Essaie de l'appeler juste une fois comme ça pour voir...

Curieuse, elle hocha la tête, ce qui tira un nouveau sourire au nukenin, elle se demanda alors quelle pourrait être la réaction de Sasori. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur baiser, se demandant comment elle devait se comporter avec le marionnettiste. Bon, elle devait lui obéir au doigt, et à l'oeil, et elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'il lui avait dit de le faire, mais quand il avait rattrapé ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau, c'était autre chose. Elle était presque certaine que ça avait été un véritable baiser, de plus, il s'était excusé de ce qu'il lui avait fait faire à ses amis alors qu'il n'en était pas obligé car entre eux deux, c'était lui le chef... Et il aurait très bien pu la contrôler pour qu'elle l'embrasse, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

_A moins qu'il ne prenne un malin plaisir à voir que je lui obéit..._

Elle secoua la tête intérieurement, ce n'était pas vraiment plausible vu qu'il avait été gentil avec elle, lui avait ôté avec douceur les shurikens puis soigné ses blessures, l'avait enlacé et murmuré de douces paroles... Et pendant qu'elle se reposait, elle l'avait entendu avouer à Deidara qu'il ne l'avait pas volontairement utilisé comme bouclier contre Tenten...

_Eh, ça va?

Surprise, elle quitta ses songes pour poser son attention sur le blond qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question: en repensant à son échange langoureux avec le roux, son teint avait prit une couleur rouge-pivoine.

_Euh... oui, oui! S... Ça va! J'ai juste attrapé un petit coup de froid, mentit-elle en faisant semblant d'éternuer.

_Compte pas sur Sasori pour te soigner, il a déjà eu du mal à en finir avec tes blessures, alors les maladies...

Il avait dit cela d'un ton léger, mais ne semblait pas se moquer réellement de son partenaire.

_Il m'a... Entièrement soigné? Demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus de trace des shurikens.

_Ouai, mais bon... Bakasuna et soin ça fait deux...

_C'est pas très sympa de ta part mon cher Deidara...

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la voix, Sasori se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, tenant un sac, son regard rencontra celui de la rousse qui se sentit rougir aussitôt, repensant aux évènements antérieurs.

_Oh, Bakasuna, t'étais là?

L'interpelé lâcha Nami des yeux pour lancer un regard meurtrier au blond.

_... Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ou tu vas comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle le scorpion, râla le roux.

Deidara adressa un sourire complice à Nami, valait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle évite de l'appeler comme ça... Mais non en fait, c'était trop tentant pour elle...

_Qu'est-ce qu'on mange Bakasuna?

Sasori se tourna de nouveau vers elle un instant, il semblait réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait lui faire regretter ses paroles. Il finit par s'assoir à terre près d'elle et du blond et lui répondit:

_Toi rien, mais nous on mange des dangos... Bon appétit.

Il se servit deux brochettes et commença à manger, le blond fit de même, elle resta là, à les regarder avaler leur boulettes, salivant.

_Eh mais j'ai faim, moi!

_Dommage, dit simplement le marionnettiste sans la regarder.

_Ils sont trop bons ces dangos! fit l'autre pour la faire rager davantage.

_T'es qu'un traitre Deidara! S'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

_Tu m'en vois navré, répliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sasori lui tendit finalement deux brochettes. Elle fut surprise de son geste, il la regardait avec insistance, lui faisant signe de les accepter. Après hésitation elle les prit, le teint rose et commença à manger.

* * *

><p>Ils reprirent la route vers leur repère où ils devaient mener Sanbi afin de le sceller, ils arrivèrent le lendemain soir, la grotte était face à eux.<p>

_... Combien de temps ça va durer? risqua-t-elle.

_... Trois jours, répondit le roux.

_Trois jours? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant?

Le blond et le marionnettiste s'échangèrent quelques regards, surpris de sa question, ils n'auraient pas pensé qu'elle poserait cette question et profiterait du moment pour essayer de s'enfuir...

_Ben... Bonne question... A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que tu t'en inquièterais...

_... Que veux-tu dire?

_Je pensais que tu t'enfuirais à la première occasion venue, avoua Deidara.

_J'y avais pas vraiment pensé..._

_Euh... Je n'ai pas un bon sens de l'orientation, je serais capable de tourner en rond ici pendant ces trois jours, alors pas la peine d'essayer de m'enfuir, mentit-elle une goutte sur la tempe.

Elle se sentait tellement bien avec eux ces derniers temps qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle servait de marionnette à Sasori. A vrai dire, elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il y avait entre le marionnettiste et elle, au début il lui avait parut froid et sans scrupule, mais petit à petit elle avait découvert qu'il était doux, et attentionné... Enfin, avec elle seulement, Deidara et lui avait tendance à se disputer... Ou plutôt à se taquiner: Deidara l'appelait Bakasuna de temps à autre ce qui ne plaisait pas au roux qui en retour le traitait de blondasse... Nami, quant à elle restait hors des conflits mais s'amusait beaucoup à les voir se chamailler, et Sasori la contrôlait de moins en moins, la dernière fois qu'il l'ait fait était parce qu'elle avait manqué de tomber du Sanbi en se promenant sur ce dernier en vol...

_Si tu le dis, fit le blond pas convaincu, un sourire sur le visage.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça? L'interrogea-t-elle sur la défensive.

_Oh, pour rien Neko-Nami, mentit-il toujours souriant.

_Arg j'aime pas ce surnom!_

Le surnom tira un sourire au roux, tandis que la rousse piquait un fard, gênée. Deidara avait le chic pour trouver des surnoms ridicules, il lui avait donné celui-ci parce qu'elle lui faisait penser aux chats car elle n'aimait pas les eaux profondes, était impatiente et qu'elle avait envie de frapper aux moindres mouvements de la part d'ennemis...

_En plus ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'était hier soir_, songea-t-elle dépitée.

La grotte s'ouvrit finalement.

_Bon, allons-y blondasse...

_Ouai... A plus Neko-Nami, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et toi Bakasuna ne me cherche pas trop!

_Mais oui, mais oui...

Ils entrèrent dans la caverne, la porte se referma aussitôt, et Nami se retrouva seule. L'idée de s'enfuir lui était restée en tête depuis que Deidara l'avait mentionnée, mais la dernière discussion l'empêchait de partir, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien maintenant...

_Et je me demande ce que voulait dire Deidara hier soir..._

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK<p>

La veille, au soir, après l'attaque d'autres anbus ennemis, alors que Sasori s'occupait du bois pour le feu car « c'était son tour », elle avait brièvement parlé avec le blond:

_Dis-moi, Neko-Nami, t'as l'air de commencer à t'habituer à nous, hum?

_... J'y suis bien obligée.

_... Que penses-tu de Bakasuna? T'es _sa marionnette_ après tout...

_... Où veux-tu en venir? Interrogea-t-elle surprise.

_Ne me dis pas que t'as pas compris... Bon, dans ce cas...

_Mais explique-toi. Et d'abord je ne suis pas sa marionnette!

Il détourna finalement la tête.

_... C'est pas grave, tu comprendras surement bientôt... Je le connais bien, même si il a de drôles de façons de le dire, j'ai compris son petit jeu...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

><p>Le roux était arrivé aussitôt après, et le blond l'avait laissé dans le doute depuis...<p>

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?_

Intriguée, elle décida de passer son temps libre à réfléchir aux paroles du blond, sachant qu'elle risquerait d'y passer plus d'une heure...

Les trois jours passèrent (ça en fait des ellipses temporelles, hein?) et les deux nukenins quittèrent la grotte, retrouvant une Nami endormie près de l'entrée.

_On a été un peu long cette fois, Neko-Nami dort comme un loir.

Le roux se pencha sur elle pour la porter, ils n'avaient pas de destinations particulières, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les autres bijuus, ils partirent donc vers le sud, retournant donc sur leur pas. La rousse se réveilla au bout de quelques kilomètres, se frottant les yeux comme un enfant au réveil.

_Bienvenue parmi nous Neko-Nami, plaisanta le blond. Bien dormi?

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, puis vers le marionnettiste et finit par rougir, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait porté pendant son sommeil.

_... On va dire que oui... Vous êtes revenu il y a longtemps?

_ Un peu moins d'une heure.

_Je vois... Sasori, tu peux me poser s'il te plait? Demanda-t-elle poliment en parvenant à ne pas rougir.

Il la déposa à terre aussitôt.

_C'est Bakasuna qu'il faut l'appeler.

Le roux lui lança un regard agacé mais ne dis rien, ayant repéré la présence de shinobis dans les environs, il fit signe aux autres de se méfier. Après un instant de calme plat, quelqu'un sortit finalement des fougères et lançant une nuée de shurikens dans leur direction. Bien sûr, ils les évitèrent, Sasori ayant reprit le contrôle de Nami afin de combattre et le blond préparant ses explosifs. Un kunai sortit de la nuée et atteignit la rousse, la frôlant et se plantant dans la terre près de ses pieds.

_J'ai eu chaud..._, se dit-elle en soupirant. _Mais..._

D'autres shinobis sortirent des buissons et passèrent à l'attaque, apparemment ils venaient de Suna, même si elle ne les connaissaient pas mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiètait, c'était le fait qu'elle se retrouvait dans les airs, des fils de chakras attachés à elle mais tous n'étaient pas de Sasori, face au roux se dressait un autre marionnettiste, le kunai qu'il avait envoyé lui avait permit de l'entouré de ses fils de chakras, désormais les deux marionnettistes se la disputait, tirant chacun de leur côté, essayant de s'en emparer.

Elle criait de douleur, les fils tiraient sur ses membres, comme si elle se faisait écarteler, mais elle ne pouvait s'en dégager. Sasori fronça les sourcils, ce shinobi commençait vraiment à l'agacer... Il leva les yeux sur Nami, elle avait l'air de souffrir énormément...

_S...Sasori... , eut-elle du mal à l'appeler.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent, il était de nouveau en train de lui faire du mal alors qu'il lui avait promit de ne pas recommencer... Avec regret, il lâcha son emprise sur elle petit à petit, évitant de faire en sorte qu'elle ne tombe avec fracas, mais il comptait réagir, il était hors de question de leur laisser _**sa**_ marionnette! Mais alors que le ninja marionnettiste gagnait la rousse qui sombra sous la douleur, d'autres ninja du sable arrivèrent et les attaquèrent tandis que l'autre battait en retraite avec la kunoichi. Il pesta de rage et entreprit le combat avec son partenaire. Espérant en finir bientôt avec eux pour rattraper le fuyard.

Ils parvinrent à se débarrasser des ninjas après quelques heures de combats acharné, ils étaient épuisés mais le roux n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

_Ne t'en fais pas Bakasuna, on va les rattraper.

_Non... On ne peut pas se aller à Suna, ils s'y attendent probablement...

_... Que comptes-tu faire alors? Tu vas abandonner ta marionnette?

Il ne répondit pas.

_Sasori, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aimes cette fille, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de toi que tu décides de tout laisser tomber...

_... je ne vais pas laisser tomber. On ne peut pas entrer dans Suna, mais on peut s'en approcher, et je suis sûr que Nami nous rejoindra...

_... Que veux-tu dire?

Il ne répondit pas et reprit sa route, le blond le suivait, intrigué.

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les images floues devinrent rapidement nettes, lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital de Suna.<p>

_… Sasori?_

Il n'était pas là, mais il y avait une chevelure rousse non loin d'elle, elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait du kazekage.

_Maitre Gaara...?

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit où elle se trouvait.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu es à l'abri ici. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

_... Ce... N'est rien... Dit-elle sans en être sûre. Où est grand-mère Chiyo? A vrai dire je pensais qu'elle serait restée à mes côtés...

Le roux prit une expression triste.

_... Chiyo s'est sacrifiée il y a quelques jours de cela pour me ramener à la vie, avoua-t-il.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle avait donc utilisé sa technique sur le kazekage?

_... Sa tombe se trouve près du manoir, si tu veux aller la voir... Excuse-moi, j'ai des affaires à régler avec Konoha, je serai absent quelques temps... Baki souhaiterait te poser des questions dès ton rétablissement...

Et il disparut de la salle, laissant Nami seule, les larmes coulants de ses yeux bleus et quitta l'hôpital aussitôt, rejoignant la tombe de la doyenne où elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

_Grand-mère Chiyo... Pourquoi...? Sans vous... Je n'ai plus personne...

Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'elle ne parvint à stopper ses larmes, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la vieille femme de se sacrifier. Un homme vint à sa rencontre, c'était Baki, il voulait l'emmener afin de l'interroger sur Akatsuki. Après hésitation elle le suivit, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Le sensei l'amena dans la salle d'interrogatoire du village et commença ses questions, l'interrogeant d'abord sur les raisons pour lesquelles ils l'avaient « pris en otage » puis l'interrogea sur ce qu'elle savait d'Akatsuki sans prendre le soin de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle prétexta la fatigue, se sentant mal à l'aise face à ses questions, elle n'avait pas envie de trahir les deux nukenins...

_Le Bakasuna et la blondasse..._

Ce souvenir fit monter les larmes à ses yeux, dire qu'il y avait une époque où elle ne pleurait que très peu... L'homme face à elle hésita, elle voyait bien qu'il se moquait de son état, tout ce qu'il voulait était des réponses, mais elle ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix, elle lui tourna le dos sans le prévenir et repartit, les larmes aux yeux, sur la tombe de la vieille femme, Baki ne la suivit pas. La rousse soupira en s'asseyant face à la stelle, elle était enfin de retour à Suna, mais pourtant elle aurait préféré rester avec l'Akasuna et son partenaire que subir ces interrogatoires incessants, les passants l'avait reluquée comme si elle était une déserteuse, des shinobis sur le chemin lui avaient également posé des questions sur la manière dont l'Akatsuki l'avait capturée, elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'avancer, tête baissée. Grand-mère Chiyo n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler. C'était comme si sa capture avait été planifiée, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une pionne servant à récolter des informations sur Akatsuki sans quelle en soit mise au courant.

_En fin de compte, ils se fichent que j'aille bien... Je ne veux pas que l'on se serve de moi de cette manière, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient ici_... Se dit-elle le coeur serré en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Elle se releva et partit aussitôt, ne prenant pas le temps d'emporter des affaires, consciente qu'on la surveillait et il faisait déjà noir, le désert était dangereux à cette heure, mais plus rien ne l'importait maintenant. Quand elle arriva aux portes du village, deux shinobis s'interposèrent, elle réussit à s'en débarrasser, mais elle put entendre les renforts arriver au loin derrière.

… _Je préfère encore mourir dans ce désert que passer ma vie dans un village où ma vie importe peu._

Et elle partit au pas de course vers l'immensité de sable. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait presque pas ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, elle devait aller loin, le plus loin possible de ce maudit village...

Elle courait depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, elle pouvait entendre les shinobis du sable loin derrière elle se séparer pour la retrouver. Après quelques minutes, un shinobi vint à sa rencontre, il était armé d'un katana et de multiples kunais.

_Midori Nami, je suis ici pour vous ramenez au village du sable.

_Je... Je n'y retournerai jamais! lui cria-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre sa course.

Elle l'entendit pousser un juron avant de se mettre à sa poursuite

_… Je... Je ne veux pas y retourner... _, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleus, tandis qu'une forêt se dressait quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle décida d'aller s'y abriter, l'homme à ses trousses lança plusieurs kunais vers elle, l'un deux se logea dans sa jambe gauche, un autre frôla sont visage, entaillant sa joue au passage, et deux autres se plantèrent dans son bras gauche ce qui la fit tomber de la branche sur laquelle elle s'était posée. Maintenant l'autre la rattraperait sans difficulté...

_Je suis mal..._

Et une explosion eut lieu à l'endroit où se trouvait le shinobi, puis d'autres. Elle parvint à se relever, après avoir ôté les objets métalliques de ses membres, mais elle se sentait faible. Trop faible pour pouvoir reprendre sa fuite.

Quelque chose l'attrapa à la taille, la tirant vers l'arrière, et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, non sans lui donner une impression de déjà vu.

_Ne dis rien, lui souffla une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Elle obéit. Un shinobi passa à quelques mètres d'eux, mais ne les aperçu pas et continua son chemin. D'autres explosions se firent entendre un peu plus loin puis l'autre la fit pivoter doucement vers lui, et elle se retrouva de nouveau face au regard noisette de Sasori.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là...?Alors les explosions c'est..._

Il avança une main sur sa joue meurtrie qu'il caressa doucement.

_... Voilà comment Suna traite ses habitants...

Prenant le menton de la kunoichi entre ses doigts, il approcha son visage du sien.

_... La place d'une marionnette est près de son marionnettiste, tu ne crois pas... ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, les pressant doucement. Elle répondit à son baiser. Un baiser chaud et sincère, Nami était parfaitement maitre de ses mouvements et le roux avait clôt ses paupières pour mieux profiter de leur échange langoureux, elle fit de même, se rendant compte qu'elle se sentait bien mieux avec l'Akasuna, il était si doux avec elle, si compréhensif malgré son apparence impassible... Il enroula ses bras sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, sans qu'il ne lâche ses lèvres, il l'avait perdue une fois, il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il ressentait...

_Tu es _**ma**_ marionnette, lui susurra-t-il de nouveau après avoir éloigné ses lèvres des siennes, je ne permettrai pas qu'ils te fassent du mal...

Elle avait enfin comprit le sens de ses paroles, comprit ce dont le blond avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, avait comprit qu'elle lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul. Il l'aimait, c'est pourquoi il avait fait d'elle sa marionnette et gardé auprès de lui, c'est pourquoi elle avait pu voir la tristesse traversé son regard quand le ninja de Suna l'avait emporté avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, c'est pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici, pour la ramener avec lui. Elle lui sourit et se logea dans ses bras.

_Oui Sasori, je suis _**ta**_ marionnette...

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Si ce one shot vous a plut, je vous conseil de lire mes autres histoires :D<em>


End file.
